


El vals de la luna

by Vismur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dios perdoná, si es de corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vals de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: El vals de la luna  
> Autor: Vismur  
> Regalo para: Seeplhy (LJ)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pareja: Dean/Castiel  
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, guionistas y asctores.  
> Notas: Basado en el capitulo 7x01 y 7x02, e intente toque de drama, pero al final no pude LOL.

Se sentía mal.

Ahora lo sabía.

Cuando había tomado las almas del purgatorio, solo sintió el gran poder recorrer su Gracia, se sintió bien, sin siquiera pestañear mato a su hermano Rafael, y fue tan sencillo.

Se sintió poderoso.

Alguien que podría hacer su voluntad ahora, como Dios, pero no convertirse en aquel que los abandono cuando más lo necesitaban, y así lo hizo saber, a Dean, Sam y Bobby, sintió una sensación de hormigueo que desecho al ver la mirada traicionada y de dolor del rubio.

Castiel quería enseñarle que lo que hizo estaba bien.

Pero Dean no lo comprendió.

Y él lo entendió tarde.

Todas esas almas le estaban consumiendo, acabando con su cordura, o al menos con la que le quedaba después de tanto tiempo.

Sabia que era tarde para pedir ayuda, pero lo hizo, al menos para regresar las almas y quedar en buenos términos con Dean, él era una persona en quien siempre confiaba, o al menos debía hacerlo antes de entrar en terrenos peligrosos, pero ahora no era tiempo de arrepentimientos, si no de acciones.

Se presentó ante ellos.

Y pronto empezó un plan para regresar las almas al purgatorio.

Abrieron la puerta de nuevo y estas regresaron al lugar donde pertenecían…

Pero…

Algo se había quedado.

Leviatanes.

Con horror vio lo que luchaba con quedarse en el cuerpo y controlarlo.

\- Váyanse – les suplico, aunque no parecía una suplica, lo era, esos seres eran peligrosos, intento contenerlos, deberás que lo intento.

\- ¿Cas? – Dean pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¡Ahora! – pero no le hicieron caso, Dean se acerco más.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – el rubio se hinco intentando tomarlo por los hombros.

\- Dean... – el rubio presto atención – te quiero – fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de perder el control, y ser retenido en el fondo, los Leviatanes estaban en el control del cuerpo ahora.

Vio el desarrollo de los siguientes minutos, volviendo a hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría de nuevo, rezar.

Sabia que su cuerpo no duraría, y oía las soluciones que daban los leviatanes, sabia que moriría.

\- Perdóname padre por que he pecado – fue lo ultimo que dijo en su mente, antes de que los Leviatanes entrarán en el agua, llegó una sensación de dolor y luego la limpieza.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Todo se había terminado, él estaba muerto, otra vez, y consideraba que esta vez no tendría la suerte de regresar.

Y no lo necesitaba, se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado.

\- Castiel – una voz le llamó.

Dios, era Dios.

\- ¿Padre?

\- Castiel – murmuro con amor, si tuviera un cuerpo físico estaría llorando.

\- Lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía, no merezco ni siquiera estar en su presencia – murmuro, pero la presencia cálida de su Padre le envolvió.

\- Lo se, pero cuando uno se arrepiente de corazón, no importa cuan grande sean los pecados, serás perdonado – una gran alegría cubrió su ser al saberse perdonado, era cierto que su Padre podría ser celoso, pero también era el amor puro.

\- Gracias – y sintió la sensación de quitarse un peso de encima.

\- Castiel – volvió a murmurar Dios.

\- ¿Padre? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Debes empezar de nuevo –

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Como humano, para retornar a los cielos para el paraíso – una gran tristeza cruzo el ser de Castiel, ya no volvería a ver a Dean, como ángel caído tendría que volver a nacer, Dios sintió su tristeza - ¿Quieres mucho a ese humano? – pregunto con una clase de diversión tierna.

\- Si

\- No te preocupes por eso, cuando vuelvas a ser humano, búscalo, le ataré un hilo rojo a su dedo meñique, que conecte con el tuyo, y así lo encontrarás, y cuando lo hagas aprenderás muchas cosas – murmuro con amor, mientras Castiel sentía que flotaba, viajando, sintiendo la presencia de Dios y al mismo tiempo, como su Gracia se convertía en un Alma humana.

No era lo mismo que había sucedido con Anna.

Él se convertiría en humano de pies a cabeza, nunca podría retornar a ser ángel.

Y ese era el regalo más hermoso de su vida.

\- Te encontraré Dean – murmuro con el último retazo de esperanza.

En el año 2053.

La familia Novak recibía al miembro más joven de la familia.

Claire Novak era la orgullosa abuela de un bebé que se parecía tanto a su padre. Cargo al bebé para que lo cargue su hija, Sarah Novak, mientras ella acariciaba al bebé de cabello negro.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en el nombre? – pregunto la mujer de mayor edad.

\- Castiel – murmuro la chica, la abuela suspiro divertida.

\- Recuérdame jamás volverte a contar esas historias – su hija sonrió.

En esa misma cuidad, una nueva familia se encontraba bajando sus cosas, se había mudado recientemente. Un niño de tres años veía el cielo estrellado.

\- ¡Dean, entra a la casa que ya es noche! – el pequeño niño sonrió al cielo, mientras sus ojos verdes veían una estrella fugaz, y corría con su mamá.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hilo rojo: Es una leyenda, se dice que cada persona tiene un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique, y al otro extremo se encuentra tu alma gemela.


End file.
